Decay
Decay was a professional wrestling stable in the Impact Wrestling promotion, consisting of Abyss, Rosemary and Crazzy Steve. History Formation (2016) On the January 18, 2016 episode of Impact Wrestling, Crazzy Steve and Abyss attacked TNA World Tag Team Champions The Wolves during a backstage promo. The next week on January 26, Rosemary would make her presence known leading to a match between Abyss, Crazzy Steve and The Wolves. The match would end in a disqualification as the trio continued to assault The Wolves and steal their titles, thus forming a new stable called Decay. On the February 2 episode of Impact Wrestling, Decay with Eric Young and Bram defeated The Wolves and Beer Money in a Hardcore War match. On the February 9 episode of Impact Wrestling, Decay were defeated by Beer Money by disqualification. On the March 16 episode of Impact Wrestling, Decay challenged The Wolves in a Monster's Ball match for TNA World Tag Team Championships in a losing effort. On the Maximum Impact 8 tour, Decay would be confronted by Jimmy Havoc, who inferred a past relationship with Rosemary and attempted to get her back. Abyss would go on to defeat Havoc in a No Disqualification match on the March 1 episode of Impact Wrestling. World Tag Team Champions (2016–2017) On the April 12, Decay challenged Beer Money for the TNA World Tag Team Championships, in a match also involving Eric Young and Bram and The BroMans, in a losing effort. At Sacrifice, Decay defeated Beer Money in a Valley of Shadow match to win the TNA World Tag Team Championships after coercing Beer Money into a match by kidnapping Gail Kim. On the May 10 episode of Impact Wrestling, Decay successfully retained their titles against Jeff Hardy and James Storm. On the May 31 episode of Impact Wrestling, Decay were defeated by Drew Galloway in a handicap match. Decay would retain their titles against The BroMans at Slammiversary. On the Impact Gold Rush special episode, Decay retained their titles against The BroMans, Grado and Mahabali Shera and The Tribunal in a four-way match. After been defeated by The BroMans and Raquel on the July 5 episode of Impact, they successfully retained their titles against The BroMans in a Monster's Ball match on the July 28 episode of Impact Wrestling. In July, Rosemary started a relationship with Bram, attempting to court him into joining Decay. Eventually, Rosemary would turn on Bram and have Crazzy Steve and Abyss attack and abduct Bram. After "Broken" Matt Hardy and Brother Nero won a tag-team number one contenders match for the TNA World Tag Team Championship against Decay at Bound for Glory, Decay would go on to declare their intention of taking Matt Hardy's son, Maxel from his family. On the September 1 episode of Impact Wrestling, Decay received an invitation from the Broken Hardys, to go to the Hardy Compound for a plotted brawl dubbed, "Delete or Decay." At Bound for Glory, Decay lost the titles against The Hardys. Decay would have their rematch the following episode of Impact Wrestling taking on the Hardys in a "Wolf Creek cage match," in a losing effort. On the October 27 episode of Impact Wrestling, Decay take part at the Team X Gold, but were defeated by Go for Broke (DJ Z, Mandrews and Braxton Sutter). The following, they were defeated once again by Go for Broke in a match who also included The Helms Dynasty (Trevor Lee and Andrew Everett) and Marshe Rockett. On the November 24 episode of Impact Wrestling, they were defeated by Go for Broke in a match who also included The Helms Dynasty and Marshe Rockett in three corners elimination match, and lose the Team X Gold. On the December 15 episode of Impact Wrestling dubbed "Total Nonstop Deletion", Decay was one of the many tag teams to answer The Broken Hardys open invitational known as Tag Team Apocalypto, losing to The Broken Hardys as the last eliminated tag team. After defeating The Helms Dynasty on the January 5, 2017 episode of Impact Wrestling, Decay's celebration was cut short by the sudden arrival of the DCC, who ambushed Abyss and Crazzy Steve by smashing beer bottles over their heads, with Bram issuing a threat to Rosemary afterwards. On the January 6 One Night Only: Live PPV, Abyss and Crazzy Steve would ambush the DCC after James Storm's victory over Jessie Godderz, misting Storm and Bram, incapacitating them while Abyss chokeslammed Kingston. On the January 12 episode of Impact Wrestling, the match between Decay and the DCC ended in a double count-out. At Genesis, Decay were defeated by The Broken Hardys in a match who also included the DCC, and failed to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship. On the February 2 episode of Impact Wrestling, Decay were defeated by the DCC in a Fall Count Anywhere match. On the February 16 episode of Impact Wrestling, Decay were defeated by Moose and Brandi Rhodes. On the March 23 episode of Impact Wrestling, Decay were quickly defeated by Reno Scum. On the March 30 episode of Impact Wrestling, Decay were defeated by The Latin American Xchange in a match who also included Garza Jr. and Laredo Kid and Reno SCUM and failed to win the vacant Impact World Tag Team Championship. On the April 13 episode of Impact Wrestling, Decay suffered a second loss against Reno SCUM, in a match who also included Garza Jr. and Laredo Kid. On the April 28 episode of Impact Wrestling, Decay were defeated by LAX in a Street Fight and failed to win the Impact World Tag Team Championship. On April 20, 2017, Steve confirmed that he had departed from the company. After their match, LAX hosted Decay's funeral, disbanding the team. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'Abyss' *** Black Hole Slam (Swinging Side Slam) *** Shock Treatment (Sitout backbreaker rack drop) **'Crazzy Steve' *** King Kill 33 (Leaping DDT from the second rope) **'Rosemary' *** The Red Wedding *'Signature moves' ** Asian mist *'Managers' ** Rosemary *'Entrance themes' ** "The Nobodies" by Marilyn Manson (TNA; January 26, 2016 – December 15, 2016) Championships and accomplishments *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Abyss and Crazzy Steve :*Impact Wrestling Knockout Championship (1 time) – Rosemary See also *Abyss *Crazy Steve *Rosemary External links * Profile Category:2016 debuts Category:2017 disbandments Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling teams and stables Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Teams and stables